Forum:The Quest to save the Missing Demigods
Questers #Jessica (Leader, Pakhet) #Tania Chase (Horus) #Alyssa Jackson (Follower, Grand daughter of Pakhet) #Justine Blake (Wepwawet) #Josh Brich (Osiris) #Andra La Rue (Hathor) Overview This is continuing The Quest to find the truth but a diffrent group is going. This is to find Jessica's sisters Cynthia and Aretha and Celene and Jett, all of which were kippneped by Apophis for a dangerous spell which he only needs two other people for Jessica and Alyssa. Basicly the group will meet up and leave for where Camelot used to be against Jessica and Alyssa's wishes. Jessica asks Josh what happend to Arthur and Josh said he want to the feilds of punishments or hell making Jessica very happy. When they arrive Jessica and Alyssa sees the ghost of Arthur who had hate in his eyes like Jessica had. After that they find an entrance to the Duat where Jessica takes the lead to guide them to the 12th house on the river night where Apophis is starting the spell. He sees Jessica and Alyssa with the others. Then the ghost form earlier came back, Arthur, to give Jesssica the rest of the job he did meaning let her burn. Alyssa was taunted but Tania was protecting her from the ghost with Josh's help. Tania sees Jacob and in rage that he was working for Apophis kills him and feels no guilt about it.Andra was charmspeaking the rope to let the people go and Justine was fighting like a very mad wolf (which she was). Later Horus, Hathor, Osiris, Pakhet and Wepwawet came to help. Pakhet was trying to get Arthur away from Jessica and Alyssa with Horus and Tania. Wepwawet confinces Josh, Justine, Andra, Hathor and Osiris to work with him to defeat Apophis. Later they win and defeated Apophis and send him back to the Duat. The group return to Camp Giza with Celene, Jett, Aretha and Cynthia where thier welcomed home. Proficy Six people important to fate. Must find the missing before it is to late. But a immortal child will get close to your riddle. A long lost love will apper in the middle. All the six will be pushed to thier breaking points. And in the end the saveness all six of the appoints. Quest story line ---- Jessica is waiting with Tania and Alyssa by a big tree Josh and Justine came holding hands with Andra right bihind them ---- "Sorry were late, we didn't know we would meet up here" Justine said ---- "Six again, last time it didn't end well" Alyssa said ---- "And worse a child of Hathor is coming" Jessica adds ---- "You got a problem?" Andra asks ---- "Ya, your mother is responsible for this" Jessica says ---- "Look you two break it up, this is what Apophis wants, us fighting each other creating Chaos" Tania says ---- "Tania is right, you two fighting will give Apophis a good adventage over us" Josh says still holding Justine's hand Jessica mutters something probly "Love, something very stupid and idiotic, women and girls lose thier freedom and rights" ---- "You have a problem with love?" Andra asks ---- "Yes, it left me scared for eternalty, here some marks Alyssa's dad left me after he burned me" Jessica says then shows Andra and the others her arm still covered with burn marks from Arthur ---- "Not all males are like that, Jacob isn't" Tania says ---- "Nor Josh, unless he wishes to face angry pack of wolfs" Justine says ---- "I have met the pack and I think the only reason they were friendly is so you don't get mad at them" Josh jokes Everyone starts laughing then heads into the car, Jessica driving them to ruins of Camelot in England using the Duat ---- "Here we are, welcome to Camelot, may you not get burnt girls and boys I'm keeping an eye on you" Jessica says then stops and looks straight ahead like she is seeing a ghost ---- "Jessica, did you ever anger anyone from this place?" Josh asks ---- "If this is Alyssa's birth place and where her father died then yes, I have angered Arthur quite a few times" Jessica awnsers ---- "Because he wants to pay you a visit" Josh says ---- "Mum, please tell me dads not coming?" Alyssa asks ---- "I'm right here, you have grown since when I was killed" The ghost says ---- "Leave. Her. Alone. Arthur." Jessica says stoping at every word ---- "You haven't changed a bit but the marks are gone" Arthur says then takes Jessica's right arm "Oh, there they are, I thought you took away the sign of our happince forever" ---- "Tania, take Alyssa and run, now" Jessica says Tania takes Alyssa's hand and runs away with Alyssa fighting her ---- "Send away our daughter from her father, that's not nice, does she know about her heritage?" ---- "And put her in bigger danger then she already is, never" Jessica awnsers ---- "She is a princess like your a queen, Guinevere" Arthur says ---- "Jessica, what on earth is he talking about" Justine asks Jessica changes her form to a women with curly black hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress ---- "That is the person I remember, lets see something else" Arthur says ---- "Just go away or has your brains shrunk a lot" Guinevere says ---- "I'll go but I can promise you, Alyssa will reclaim her throne" Arthur says then dissapers Guinevere changes back to Jessica then later Alyssa comes running ---- "Mum, what was that about when he said I will reclaim my throne?" Alyssa asks ---- "When your older" Jessica says ---- "Mum, I'm 748, I think I'm old enough" Alyssa ---- "Listen to your mother, wait till your older mabey 800 sounds good to me" Tania says to Alyssa ---- "Okay but the entrance is right there" Alyssa says then points to a huge rock ---- "Lets go" Josh says then all six head to the twelf house on the river night ---- "Okay, it is foul here" Andra says ---- "Thank you Captin Obveose, what did you expect?" Jessica says ---- "A five star hotel" Andra awnserd ---- "You are nuts!" Alyssa shouts Everyone looks at her ---- "Welcome, the princess has choosen earlier to visit her home village but now your here" Apophis says ---- "Mum, now you defantly owe me an awnser" Alyssa says ---- "Not now" Jessica says ---- "Yes now" Alyssa says Tania sees Jacob doing something but thinks it's someone else "Uhh, Jessica, look" points to a huge rock where a ghost is working" ---- The ghost turns around then smiles ---- "Your brains have shrunk, Arthur" Jessica says with a clear tone of hate ---- "Hello to you too" Arthur says ---- "Mum, what is going on?" Alyssa asks ---- "I'm spurised you haven't figured it out, Camelot is your birth place, Arthur is your father, he said you will reclaim your throne and Guinevere is your mother, it is quite obveise" Apophis says ---- "Mum, is it true?" Alyssa asks ---- "You need to tell her, Jessica" Arthur says ---- "It is quite clearly to confusing" Jessica awnsers ---- "Show her then, the memory can't be hard" Arthur tells her ---- "You get the blaim if anything goes wrong, Arthur" Jessica says then heads to Alyssa and drags Arthur and Alyssa to the mortal world ---- "Tania, do you know anything about that?" Josh asks ---- "Yes, it's very brief and a head ache but yes, I knew" Tania says ---- "Looks like thier going to miss the fun" Justine says ---- "On three, one, two-" Tania says then gets inturapted ---- "Three, attack" A deep voice says The four turn around to see the gods, Horus, Isis, Osiris, Pakhet, Hathor, Thoth and Wepwawet ---- "What? We aren't going to miss the fun" Horus says then they smile and charage into battel ---- "Wepwawet, I have a bone to pick with you later" Justine says then turns into a wolf and calls the pack ---- "Justine, great idea" Josh says then Justine gives him a wolf smile ---- In the mortal world ---- "How hard can challaging a memory be, VERY HARD!!" Jessica shouts ---- "How was I sposed to know that would happen" Arthur complains ---- "Look, I'm more confussed then I ever was, can't you just tell me" Alyssa sugest ---- "I really don't remember the whole tale ecactely" Jessica says ---- "Same" Arthur adds ---- "Got it" Jessica says then shows them a memory ---- "I don't see the confusing part" Alyssa says ---- "Wait, this is the closest I could get without Chaos changing it" Jessica says ---- "We are one hour away from the awnser, I think it will take a whiel" Arthur says ---- "Thank you Captin Obvieos, also it has been changed by Chaos, this never happend" Jessica says ---- "That's why it seems off but there is always another way" Arthur says ---- "Ya, she's just going to stand there whiel you burn me" Jessica says in a sarcastic vioce "doubt it" She says more serrios ---- "We could do that, or..." Arthur says the gives Jessica a look ---- "No, not going to happen, I would rather get burnt then doing that, it's just insane" Jessica says ---- "What is it? And no I'm not going to stand and watch" Alyssa says ---- "She is execly like her mother" Arthur jokes then Jessica punchs him very hard "Ou, that does hurt, even when your a ghost" ---- "Quite" Jessica says then the others hear a rusel in the woods ---- "Not good" Arthur says ---- "Thank you for staighting the obvieos, of course it's not good" Alyssa explamed A few houndred Demons come out of nowhere ---- "Lightning, come" Jessica shouts and a Jaguar comes and rips fo a few houndred heads from the demons killing all of them ---- "Jessica, that is at the top of scary things you an summon, how did you do that?" Arthur asks ---- "She's mine so I call her when I need her" Jessica awnsers ---- "We are running low on time, I don't want to miss the party" Alyssa states ---- "She has a point, if you want to win you better go now" Arthur adds ---- "Alyssa go ahead, Lightning, protect her, please" Jessica says Alyssa runs in to the Duat with Lightning behind her ---- "And she still doesn't know the whole story, she has to learn the rest of the tale" Arthur says ---- "Why are you serving Apophis?" Jessica asks ---- "I was forced to Jessica, He promised me that you and Alyssa would be save if I did it, otherwise he would kill you both he made me that promise in 1961" Arthur says Jessica gets shoked then says "That's the year he attacked the Followers, he could've killed me and Alyssa but he didn't, was it because he promised our safety in return your help" ---- "I really think you should go, help Alyssa win this war but time is our biggest enemy and we don't have much" Arthur says Jessica hugges him then goes into the Duat ---- In the Duat ---- "Finaly, how was your talk?" Tania asks ---- "I'm confussed, and just a bit scared" Jessica says then notices something and realises it's Jacob "Tania, look" ---- Tania looks then sees Jacob and is in rage "JACOB!!!!!!!" ---- Jacob turns around then holds out his hands "You never realised what was happening to you, you are an idiot ---- "Tania, leave a bit for me and keep him alive, I warned him if this happence I would put him in surver pain" Jessica says ---- "My pleaser" Tania says then cuts Jacob's face "Your turn" ---- Jessica runs up and punchs Jacob really hard then kicks him in the nuts and changes to Sothie ---- "Ouh, stop please" ---- "Form of having fun?" Tania asks ---- "And party" Jessica awnsers ---- "The numbers are 12/52/78" Arthur shouts in Jessica's mind then she runs over to the computer board and types the numbers ---- "NOOOOO!!!!!" Apophis shouts and the scheem stops and everyone was realised ---- "Freedom, finaly" Aretha exlamed ---- "Over reacating again" Cynthia says ---- "Aretha, really?" Jessica says The three hug each other happely ---- "Jett, Celene, great to see you two again" Thoth says The twins run up to him and hug him ---- "Jessica, how did you know the combination?" Aretha asks Jessica ---- "I heard a fimiler voice in my head told me" Jessica awnsers and the other two look at her with a 'be specific' look "You don't want to know who" ---- "I think I know but nice betting up to Jacob, you must have been having alot of fun" Cynthia says ---- "No kidding" Aretha says in a sarcestic voice and all three laugh ---- "Mum, can we go home?" Alyssa asks ---- "Sure, everyone it's time we got to Camp, don't you think?" Jessica asked the group and everyone aggred and they took a quike way back to Camp The group come back and a small party is happening everyone saying "WELCOME HOME" ---- "It's great to be back home don't you think, Jett?" Celene asks her brother ---- "It sure is" Jett awnsers Sylvia calls Camp to the main areana for meetings and congratulates those who were part of one of the two quest taking place ---- The end of 'The Quest to save the Missing Demigods''' ----